


Don't Let Me Down

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ignoring protocol, Injury, Jim makes a friend, Leonard can't leave him, M/M, Serious Injuries, Things go badly for Jim, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: An away mission gone bad and there's a storm rolling in. Comms are sketchy and transporters are down. Leonard has a bad habit and Jim is very glad he does.





	Don't Let Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Don't Let Me Down by the Chainsmokers

Opening his eyes Jim looked up at the darkening purplish skies of the planet. Not Earth. Not home. What was the name of the planet? Spock had told him. It had been in the report. It started with an A… He shifted his leg and had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. It had to be broken. Bones would be able to fix him up soon enough though. He carefully reached for the comm on his belt only to find it gone.

“Fuck!” 

It must’ve fallen off when he fell…

He fell. The memory came back to him suddenly. Three security crewmen had been with him. They’d been running from…a monster? Some native animal they’d managed to piss off somehow. He’d heard a phaser blast and one of the crewmen yell. He’d turned to look as he ran and had tripped and fallen down the side of the rocky hill. Taking a slow steadying breath he carefully tried moving his arms. Nothing seemed to be broken there.

Sitting up carefully he could just hear Leonard screaming at him not to move. He smiled and laughed…laughing hurt. Running a hand along his ribs on one side he winced. Broken. Maybe just cracked not that it made much difference. It still hurt like hell.

Looking back up at the sky he groaned. The sky was even darker than before. A storm was rolling in. Glancing around the area for any kind of shelter he spotted a small cave a few meters away. Crawl? Try to walk? Or was there another option? 

Sighing he shifted onto his good leg and pulled himself up on a boulder. Once he was upright a wave of dizziness hit him and he reached a hand up to his head. Wet…blood…He’d hit his head too. Bones was gonna have a field day with him once he was back on the ship. Waiting a few moments for the dizziness to pass he started toward the little cave dragging his injured leg and trying not to breathe too deep.

He made it into the shelter just in time for the storm to hit. The wind was picking up and the storm was coming in fast, there was no way the Enterprise would be able to find him until it passed. He could only hope and pray that the storm passed quickly.

* * *

“What do you mean you can’t find him?! Track his comm!”

Uhura shook her head, “Leonard we’ve tried…He’s not answering and we can’t track him if he doesn’t answer.”

“What about the others? Is no one answering?”

“The last we heard from them they were being chased by something. We couldn’t lock onto their signals and there’s a storm rolling into the area.”

Leonard scrubbed a hand over his face. “Is there any good news?”

The others all looked to Spock who just shook his head. “I’m afraid not.”

“How long before we can go down there?”

Chekov turned in his seat to face the doctor, “The storm could last for hours…”

“So we just leave him down there and do nothing?”

The bridge was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. When no one answered the question Leonard turned and walked to the turbo lift. “Call me when one of you has an idea on how to save Jim.”

Hitting the button for deck five he leaned back against the wall and shut his eyes. He couldn’t leave Jim down there for god knows how long. He had to get him back. He needed to get him back. He wasn’t going to lose him…not like this. Storming into the medbay he went straight into his office and grabbed his medkit, ensuring it was properly stocked with anything he might need he grabbed it and his tricorder and headed back toward the door. 

“Chris tell M’Benga I’m making a house call. He’s in charge ‘til I get back.”

Christine nodded and watched him walk out the door. 

Heading back to his quarters he quickly changed into his survival suit before heading off to the transporter room. Passing a handful of crewmen on his way he walked right in and up onto the pad. “Beam me down to the team’s last known coordinates.”

The transporter technician looked up at him and opened his mouth to say something but Leonard stopped him with a glare. “Do it.” He said more firmly.

“Aye sir.”

As much as Leonard hated the transporters he loved that idiot that was lost on the planet below and he would do anything to find him and bring him back.

* * *

Watching the rain fall outside the mouth of the cave Jim leaned back against the stone wall and tried to get in a position that didn’t hurt. Everything hurt though. His head, his ribs, his leg, his whole body ached. Bones was going to be pissed. Giving up on comfort he settled in and leaned his head back. “As much as I hate to admit this Bones was right. I should have stayed on the ship.”

A sudden noise came from deeper in the cave. A sort of growling sound. A very unwelcome sound. No Comm. No phaser. Broken leg. His mind was spinning out of control there was nothing he could do but hope it was over quickly. Squeezing his eyes sit he tried not to listen to the sound of the creature getting closer and closer but he just couldn’t drown it out. 

He felt the hot breath of the animal on the side of his face. The smell of what he could only assume was the creatures last meal on its breath. The sound of large feet on the hard rocky cave bottom. He whimpered involuntarily as tears streamed down his cheeks.

What would happen to Leonard with him gone? He’d promised him that he would be back for dinner. He’d promised he’d be careful. He’d promised Joanna he’d see her for the holidays. He’d promised his mother he would sit down for a long overdue talk with her…

Something large and wet pressed against his cheek and he tensed up preparing for the worst. It sniffed him, then moved away slightly and sneezed. Jim opened one eye cautiously and looked at the creature. It sat back on its hind legs and cocked its head at him. He sat frozen in place as the creature looked him over before stepping closer again. 

Flattening himself back against the wall as much as he could the animal stepped right up to him and licked his face. “If you’re going to eat me just do it already…”

The creature stared at him and then bent it’s head to nudge his hand with its nose. 

“You want me to pet you? Are you some kind of dog or something?” He asked slowly raising his hand and settling it on the creatures head. 

It made a deep rumbling purring sound and laid down beside him with its head resting on his thigh. He sighed and relaxed as the creature drifted off to sleep. “That actually sounds like a great idea. I should sleep…”

In a matter of minutes he had also drifted off with his hand on the creatures head. 

* * *

The planet was practically barren. Only rocks as far as the eye could see. The landscape was one rocky cliff face after another. No wonder Jim was lost down here. This was the point of their last known coordinates. There should be some sign of them nearby…

_“Enterprise to Doctor McCoy”_

Pulling his comm off his belt he flipped it open. “McCoy here!”

_“Doctor it is inadvisable for you to be on the planet at this time. The storm…”_

“I don’t give a damn about the storm! If none of you lot are going to do anything to find Jim then I’ll do it myself!”

_“We won’t be able to beam you back once the storm hits you. It’s closing in on your location fast Doctor. We need to…”_

“Let me find him! If he’s hurt and needs medical attention who better for him to be stuck here with until the storm passes?!”

_“We can’t guarantee…”_

“I’m not gonna let him die down here alone!”

There was silence on the other end and then Uhura came back on the line.  _“Before we lost signal Jim was headed west. I’ll keep the line open but we will lose your signal once the storm hits.”_

“And I’ll be on my own…”

_“Good luck and come back to us in one piece.”_

“That’s the plan.”

He shut the comm and hooked it back on his belt before turning to the west. Directly into the oncoming storm. “You would have gone that way.”

Carefully he made his way over the edge of the hill and started down the steeply sloping side.  Small rocks coming loose and tumbling down to the bottom of the hill. “Go slow. Do not fall. The last thing Jim needs is for you to hurt yourself looking for him. Don’t have time for that anyway.”

A short way down he stopped on a ledge to rest and figure out the best path down from where he was. Surveying the area directly below him he noticed something yellow caught between a couple of rocks. “Jim…”

* * *

Jim woke to a sudden sharp pain in his leg and his cries echoed through the cave. The creature raised its head and looked at him as he clenched his fist and squeezed his eyes shut. Panting he turned to the animal. “Don’t suppose you know how to set a bone do you?”

It cocked its head to the side.  

“I didn’t think so.” He glanced around the dark cave and sighed. “Will you help me?”

It stood to its feet and stepped over to him licking his face.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Can you lay over my foot?”

It huffed and walked over to his feet, carefully laying on the foot of his injured leg. 

Taking hold of his leg with both hands he took a few steadying breaths and closed his eyes. His scream echoed off the cave walls and the animal laying over his foot howled. Breathing heavily he leaned back against the wall. His head was throbbing. The creature shifted off of him and crouched low facing the back of the cave. 

“What is it? Something wrong?”

A deep growling sound reverberated off the walls and sent a chill down his spine. A dark shadow moved in the darkness toward them and the creature moved between him and the shadow with a snarling growl. Whatever was in the darkness slowly moved back but the creature remained poised beside him. 

He reached a hand out cautiously and placed it on the creature’s back and the creature relaxed a little at his touch. He turned and looked out the cave entrance, his eyelids growing heavy, “Where are you Bones….” he whispered before his eyes closed once again.

Drifting in and out of consciousness he barely noticed the creature settling in against him. He barely noticed the wind howling outside or the when the rain started coming down in fat heavy drops. Drifting off in the darkness with only the dull throb of his head and the heaviness in his limbs a voice called out in the darkness. 

_“Jim? Jim!”_

He knew that voice.

Bones.

_“Jim!!”_

Bones.

_“Let me help him dammit!”_

Opening his eyes he lifted his hand toward the brunette. “Bones…”

* * *

The creature shifted as Jim’s hand fell to his side and he slipped back into the darkness.

“Shit! Jim!” 

He rushed to Jim’s side yanking the tricorder off his belt as the doglike creature backed away. Quickly running a scan over the unconscious blonde he pulled a hypo out and stuck a vial in it before pressing it to his neck. Carefully shifting him onto his back he started an IV and moved down to his injured leg. He placed a splint on the broken leg and bandaged the gash on his thigh before turning his attention to his head wound. 

The doglike creature sat on the other side of Jim watching his every move. “Can I help you?”

The creature nudged Jim’s hands with its nose and whimpered. 

“He’ll be okay. Once I can get him to the ship.”

A couple more bandages and another round of hypos later Leonard sat down beside Jim with his back against the cave wall. “I’ve done all I can. Just have to hope the storm clears up soon.”

The creature stood and walked around Jim to stand in front of Leonard. He sighed and reached a hand out. It sniffed him and nudged his hand. “At least you’re friendly. You help him out?”

It huffed. 

“Yeah I get that way with him sometimes too.”

It licked his hand and looked back at Jim. Leonard shook his head. “I know. I’m worried too. We’ll just keep an eye on him.”

It cocked its head to one side and laid down beside Leonard with its head in his lap. “I bet Jim loved having you around. He’s always pestering me for a dog.”

The creature whined and looked at Jim. 

“That’s not going to help. I’ll watch him while you sleep okay?”

It sighed and closed it eyes. Leonard looked over at Jim and then back out the mouth of the cave. “I sure hope this blows over soon.”

* * *

A warm tingling sensation and the sound of equipment beeping steadily. His eyelids were still heavy but he managed to open them a little. The light was dim thankfully and there was a weight on his left hand. Turning his head with a groan he smiled. “Bones..” he whispered.

The brunette shot up out of his seat. “Geoff! He’s awake!” he called out the apparently open door before clasping Jim’s hand in his. “How do you feel Jim?”

“Been better.”

“Yeah, I bet. Don’t move okay?”

“Couldn’t if I wanted to.”

“You’re going to be okay Jim. I’ve got you.”

Jim smiled up at his boyfriend. “I never doubted you. How’d you find me though?”

“Uhura pointed me in the right direction. I found a piece of your shirt on the hillside and then followed the blood trail. I found you and that damned dog in the cave. It wouldn’t let me anywhere near you.”

“Fluffy was just protecting me.”

“You…you named that thing Fluffy?”

“Yeah. Can I keep it?” 

“No Jim. You can’t keep it. Once Fluffy backed off I was able to get some of your injuries treated. The storm cleared and I brought you back here.”

“Did you….did you go down…alone?”

Leonard nodded and cupped Jim’s cheek with his free hand, “Anything to save you Jim. I wasn’t going to lose you. I love you too much.”

“Love you too Leonard. “


End file.
